This invention relates to a step ladder that can either an inverted V-shaped configuration or an elongated straight configuration or an elongated straight configuration. In its inverted V-configuration the ladder can assume a free standing "step ladder" condition. In its straight configuration the ladder is extended or elongated for use in reaching elevated locations.
The ladder includes two hingedly-connected sections. Each section is comprised of a number of U-shaped units arranged for telescopic connection, one within another, such that the ladder sections can be folded and retracted into a compact package for each storage.
The U-shaped units that make up each ladder section comprise hollow cross bars that fit onto plastic end connectors or blocks. Tubular side rails fit into these connector blocks. Each side rail has a hollow plastic sleeve at its lower end. The various side rails and associated plastic elements are dimensioned so that the various side rails are of increased cross sectional area, measured from the upper U-shaped unit to the lower U-shaped unit. This feature enables the side rails of the various units to telescope into each other to form a compact assembly suitable for convenient storage.
A manually-operable latch mechanism is built into the cross bar of each U-shaped unit for holding the U-shaped units in their extended positions.